El príncipe de Vulturi
by Dlkg
Summary: Edward decide terminar su relación con Bella a fin de protegerla. Pero ¿podrá soportar verla acosada por el recién nombrado príncipe de vulturi, quien ha decidido darle una sorpresiva visita a los famosos Cullen? Luna Nueva
1. El final

**El príncipe de Vulturi**

-Edward decide terminar su relación con Bella a fin de protegerla. Pero ¿podrá soportar verla acosada por el recién nombrado príncipe de Vulturi, quien ha decidido darle una sorpresiva visita a los famosos Cullen? (Luna Nueva)-

La saga de crepúsculo, no me pertenece… (Lo saben uu) son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia la basare a partir de Luna Nueva, después de la fiesta. Mas sin embargo no hare que Edward y su familia se vallan, Alice y Jasper solo se Irán por un tiempo, únicamente la separación hará la distancia entre Edward y Bella…lo sé, suena raro…pero ustedes dirán n.n no sean malos ¿si? Es la primera historia que hago de Crepúsculo. ¡Tengan piedad!

Capitulo 1. El final

Narración Bella

Las lágrimas no dejan de correr por mis mejillas, Charlie me preguntado que me pasa. Lo único que le he dicho es; "buenas noches, papá". No fue la más grande e ingeniosa respuesta que puede esperar, pero mi cabeza no daba más que pensar en lo ocurrido hace 3 horas.

_**Flashback**_

-vamos a dar un paseo-propuso Edward con voz indiferente tomándome de la mano.

No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, pero rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. _Esto no me gusta, algo anda mal, pero muy mal_. Repetía continuamente una voz dentro de mi mente.

Solo habíamos camino unos cuantos pasos por el bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero y todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.

El se recostó en un árbol y me miro con expresión impasible.

-está bien, hablemos-dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiro profundamente.

-Bella,…yo…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-comencé a desesperarme.

-Bella, hare esto rápido, puede ser un poco duro para los dos,…para ti…

¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿De que hablas?

-quiero terminar, Bella

-…

No puede pronunciar nada. ¿Escuchaba bien? Espero que no, de ve ser una pesadilla.

-esto ya no va a funcionar,…lo se

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Qué broma era esta que destruía todo mi mundo de forma tan cruel?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward?

-Bella, es lo mejor para los dos, yo no puedo seguir intentando ser algo que no soy, no soy el humano que puede darte lo que quieres…

-Edward…

-y…yo no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte para protegerte de los peligros que te ocasiono.

-¿ocasionas? Edward yo soy la que…

-además- me interrumpió.

-ya no siento lo mismo por ti hace tiempo…

-¿lo mismo?...

-creo que me he cansado de ti…Bella

Eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿O no? El se ha cansado de la simple y fea humana Isabella swan.

El silencio nos invadió. Trate de no ser traicionada por mis ojos. ¿Tengo que entenderlo? Edward no estaba obligado a estar con migo por siempre, a pesar de su promesa, yo no lo obligaría jamás…

-está bien…-hable con fuerte y decidida vos-si no quieres seguir…-¡dios! Que difícil, me resulto eso-no hay problema, Edward.

Lo siguiente no lo pude entender, el se estremeció. Y sus ojos reflejaron algo totalmente desconocido para mí

-¿segura?-sonó extraño.

-si tu lo quieres así, está bien. Edward si ya no quieres estar con migo lo entenderé, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-cerré los ojos y forcé una sonrisa-entonces… ¿seremos solo amigos…?-trate de parecer formal.

-…no lo creo…

-¡¿Qué?

-yo me iré, Bella, lejos…

-¿lejos…?

-sí, pero solo yo, si pudiera toda mi familia lo haría, pero Carlisle se sentiría abatido si se separase del hospital, donde lo necesitan tanto, Esme y Alice adoran este lugar, Jasper estar con Alice…

-¿Emmertt y Rosalie?

- ellos, tienen una casa en suiza, ahí han vivido mucho tiempo, no les molestara…el punto es Bella…-espero un momento-Bella, les e prohibido acercarse a ti…

-¿Qué? Y…Alice

-son peligrosos para ti… y ¿te puedo pedir algo Bella?

-¿Qué es?

-no me lo tomes a mal…pero, ¿podrías tu no acercarte a ellos?

¿Qué no me acerque a ellos? Alice, es la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido, podría pedirme todo menos eso…

-Alice…-susurre.

-Alice está de acuerdo en esto-advirtió.

-¿de verdad?-¿Alice también se había cansado de mí?

-es para tu seguridad, y ella ha aceptado…

-…

-todos aremos que si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo entre nosotros, como si nunca se hubieran conocido… ¿puedes apoyarnos en eso, Bella?

_Como si nunca nos hubiéremos conocido_

-¿todos?

- así es…

-estaba bien, si así lo quieren…

-gracias, por entender Bella-su tono era extraño.

-Edward…

-¿sí?

-¿Dónde iras tu?

-… ¿por qué quieres saber?

-solo es curiosidad

-lo siento, no puedo decírtelo…

-…de acuerdo…

_**Fin del flashback**_

¿Qué hare ahora?, los seres más hermosos y agradables que he conocido se alejaran de mi, y todo por mi entupida mala suerte, por ser torpe, por ser humana…

Soy patética. Esta patética humana quiere morirse. La razón de su existencia se ha ido para siempre. ¿Enserio podré olvidar a ese ser tan perfecto y hermosos dueño de mi alma algún día? No lo sé… no lo creo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas, bien? ¿Estas…mmm, dormida?

Mi padre, que bueno es, es seguro que sospecha que algo paso. Aun así me ha dado mi espacio. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

-si, papá, estoy bien, entra-ya que se me han secado las lagrimas.

El entro lentamente.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?

-bien, gracias…

-no lo perece, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Edward?

-no, no, es so lo que…

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño.

-terminamos…

-…ah…

Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿puedo saber por que?

-solo,…teníamos bastantes diferencias…

-¿diferencias? Por favor ustedes son como dos imagen, estaban juntos por donde sea…

Yo no dije nada.

-te ha afectado mucho, ¿verdad?

-….-negué con la cabeza-no, papá, ha sido lo mejor…

-¿lo mejor?

-papá…

-está bien, está bien, no me meteré, pero, si te hizo daño,…Bella…

-no me ha hecho nada papá

-de acuerdo-suspiro-mmm, Bella…

-¿si?

-ya son las 8…

-…-no entendí.

-olvídalo, pediré pizza

-¿hm? ¡Oh! Si,… no papá ahora bajo a…

-no, Bella, está bien, si quieres…puedes salir-me miro curioso.

- no así estaré bien, papá, gracias…

-de nada hija, descansa…

-si, buenas noches

-buenas noche Bella

Me pego en la espalda, trato de mostrar una sonrisa y se fue.

Tras cerrar la puerta. Me quede sentada. Sin pensar…mañana no estaría Edward, no hablaría con los Cullen, la escuela y todo Forks se daría cuenta. El infierno comenzara mañana.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿Confundo mucho los tiempos? Lo siento siempre me pasa TT

Comenten por favor…


	2. Un nuevo Vulturi

**El príncipe de Vulturi**

-Edward decide terminar su relación con Bella a fin de protegerla. Pero ¿podrá soportar verla acosada por el recién nombrado príncipe de Vulturi, quien ha decidido darle una sorpresiva visita a los famosos Cullen?-

TT ¡oh! Muchas gracias por los comentarios… ¡son muy lindos! Se los agradezco de verdad…pero…siento que este finc no será lo que esperan ¿Por qué? Bueno verán, mis ideas son buenas en la mente. Pero…

¡Soy horrible para narrar! Por eso…les pido

Tengan paciencia con migo TT

Puedo editar cuantas veces quieran…

**Nota:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephenie Meyer, excepto de El príncipe… ¡eso es mío! xD

**Nota 2:**

_Pensamientos_

Cambios de Lugar o de Tiempo (**...**..**.)

Capitulo 2. Un nuevo Vulturi.

Pensamiento Edward.

¿Así de fácil ha sido? ¿Acaso ya no era tan importante para Bella? ¿Tan poco le di, para que lo aceptara así de fácil? Tan normal, tan simple.

"_si, así lo quieres, no hay problema_", "_está bien, si quieres terminar_" ¿solo eso Bella? Es mejor…no quiero que derrames una sola lagrima por mi causa, por no ser el indicado para ti, por ser un tonto.

Me alejare de ti, porque te amo, es la única explicación que puedo dar. No me veas, no me recuerdes, olvídate de mí con el tiempo. Encuentra a alguien que pueda darte lo que quieres. Alguien que te de amor, sin que corras peligro, tal como yo siempre te lo daba.

Espero que la frialdad que Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice te mostraran te haga entender que ya no puede haber nada entre los dos. Lo entenderás, lo veras, lo sé.

Ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de distraerme. No recordarte para no ir corriendo a buscarte. Y tengo la solución. Una oportunidad, un honor que siempre he tenido al alcance de las manos.

Ser un Vulturi.

No me importa lo solo que me sienta después de haberte conocido. Aquí o en cualquier otro lugar seré desdichado. No lo dudo. Al menos tendré la certeza, de que estarás mejor sin mí…

Narración Normal.

Una enorme y elegante puerta cerrada le impidió el paso. Sacudió su capa del poco polvo que cargaba. Sus ojos sin expresión, observaron la insignia.

Una extraña figura enmarcada por varios cuadros. El sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Los Vulturis elegirían a un candidato como su rey. Rara vez tenía un candidato, y si extrañamente era elegido rey, no duraba mucho en el poder.

Siempre por dos razones;

Primera: no lograba mantener su autoridad a todos los vampiros del mundo.

Segunda: tener ese puesto, casi siempre obsesionaba a intentar convertirse en dictador a quien no se le contradecía nada. Por lo que causaba la ira de los Vulturis, llevándolo a una rápida, dolorosa y ridícula muerte.

Por tal problema, los Vulturis guardaban ese problema cada mínimo unos cuatro siglos.

-_la última elección fue hace 33 años…_demasiado pronto-frunció el ceño.

Abrió la puerta y entro discretamente.

-buenos días, señor Cullen-le saludo la recepcionista.

Era una mujer alta de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos grises. Poseía una sonrisa amable.

-buenos días-respondió frió-¿se encuentra el señor Cayo?

-¡oh! El señor Cayo…lo siento Lord Cayo, ahora está en una reunión muy importante, Me ha pedido que nadie lo interrumpa

-¿sabe cuánto tardara?

-no, lo siento-le dedico una sonrisa.

-está bien, lo esperare…

-por supuesto, si gusta tome asiento, señor Cullen…

-gracias

Aceptando la cortesía innecesaria para un vampiro. Una vez acomodado, espero ser recibido. Y confirmo, que la recepcionista no tenía idea de la que Cayo habla en su junta, sus pensamientos eran blancos.

Mas sin embargo el sí.

El símbolo, recién colocado en la entrada, que seguro ella no había visto aun, significaba las elecciones. Tal vez el candidato era el buen Cayo.

Inmóvil como estatua espero sereno otros, 15 minutos, luego 20, luego 45…

-¡Edward!-oyó por detrás.

-oh, no por favor…-susurro muy bajo y con pesar.

-¡Edward! Jaja ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí, lindo?-Saludo emocionada una Mujer de hermosa figura.

-Heidy…-gruño, al sentir el incomodo abrazo por la espalda-aléjate de mi Heidy

-pe-pero, Edward…

-¡aléjate!-exigió lanzándola hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué eres así con migo Edward?-se torno triste-¿Qué no te gusto?

-No

-¿ah?-la chica rubia, de hermosos ojos oscuros, gruño, ella era simplemente hermosa, ¿Quién se creía para que le dieran ese trato?

-¡Edward!

-te he dicho que te alejes

-_grosero… ¡idiota!_

-revoltosa, ofrecida-le reprocho Edward al saber lo que pensaba.

-¡ah! ¡¿Cómo te atreves Cullen?

-déjame en paz tonta vanidosa

-…-no dijo nada, pero su expresión valió más que mil palabras. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente Negros, sus uñas crecieron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-¡OH! ¡Por favor deténganse!-chillo la recepcionista.

Edward se giro rápido a verla, su preocupación lo hizo sentir culpable, cualquier problema en esa área, sería su responsabilidad.

-está bien, lo siento

-¡¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Jamás te perdonare, Cullen!-grito Heidy

La chica, estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él a no ser por una oportuna interrupción.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-hablo un hombre.

-Lord Marco…-titubeó la joven morena.

-Rachel, ¿Qué significa esto?-parecía enojado.

-¡Marco! ¡Edward me ha insultado! ¡Marco!-acuso Heidy.

-"Lord" para ti Heidy…aprende a respetarme…-le corrigió.

-¡ah! Pero Edward ha sido muy grosero conmigo…

-¿Qué?

-Lord Marco, lo siento no supe como empezaron…-Rachel sonó nerviosa.

-Marco…lamento el disgusto, yo…

-¡me insulto!-insistió Heidy.

-lo sé, los he escuchado, todos, los hemos escuchado, es por eso que Salí…

-¡bien! ¡Castígalo!- sonrió Jubilosa.

-no, no lo hare-el Vulturi cruzo los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?-chillo.

-eso es lo que eres Heidy…

Edward rió por lo bajo, aun así todos los escucharon.

Heidi le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-dime Edward, ¿Qué te ha hecho reaccionar así? Tú no…

-yo quiero hablar con usted, Cayo y Aro…

-mmm, está bien, acompáñame…

-pero, señor…la junta…-recordó Rachel.

-está bien, tranquila, ya hemos terminado, sígueme Edward…

-si

-¡ah! ¡Marco! ¡Tienes que castigarlo! ¡El…!

-cállate Heidi, vuelve a tu trabajo

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

-cielos muchacho, ¿Qué ha sido ese teatro? Todos nos reímos a carcajadas…y al mismo tiempo nos sorprendimos, creíamos que eras un caballero después de todo…

-lo siento solo, Heidi no me agrada…

-mmm, no te creo, pero, bueno, pronto llagaran Cayo y Aro…pero, algo te molesta, lo sé… ¿vas a decirme?

-…-Edward clavo la mirada en el suelo. Y sus labios se cerraron automáticamente.

-de acuerdo…

Tomaron la puerta del despacho.

-adelante-invito Marco.

Los dos señores entraron.

-¡hola, Edward!-saludo Aro con una sonrisa extraña-¡que bueno verte por aquí!

-¡Edward!-fue Cayo-¡que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿A que se debe tanto honor?

-hola, Lord Aro, Lord Cayo…

-¿mmm? No me digas que solo vienes a saludar… ¿verdad?

-no, es solo que…-suspiro y giro los ojos. Comportamiento extraño.

-¡¿si?-Aro comenzó a emocionarse.

-yo…-titubeó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?-lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-por favor Aro, no lo interrumpas

-¡ya se! ¡Quieres unirte a nosotros!-exclamo alegre.

-hay, Aro, Eso ya se lo hemos pedido y Edward jamás ha aceptado… ¡déjalo hablar!- le regaño Cayo.

-bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Un vampiro no tiene derecho a emocionarse?

-cállense-ordeno Marco.

-OH, sí,…continúa Edward

-de hecho…sí, he venido a pedir que me acepten…

-…-los tres callaron. La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿podría tener ese honor?-Edward comenzó a incomodarse.

-Edward…

-¿hm?

-¡es lo que siempre hemos querido oír de ti, amigo!

-¡claro que eres bienvenido!

-¡siempre te hemos esperado!

-entonces…

-¡ya eres uno de nosotros…!

-esto no podría ser más oportuno, ¡Edward es perfecto para la ayuda que necesita el príncipe!

-¡OH, es cierto!, es genial, es estupendo, ¡es perfecto!

-¿príncipe?-ahora era Edward el sorprendido.

Fin del capítulo 2.

¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Díganme! ¡Díganme! ¡Por favor! ¿Muy lento? ¿Muy corto? ¡¿Cómo? Y lo que respondan… ¡Tengan piedad de esta aprendiz!

No, Edward no será el príncipe… (Solo si se lo preguntaban) ¡Será uno mucho más lindo!(¿Imposible?...no en mi mente xD) por favor denme cualquier idea que se les ocurre ¡por favor! ¿Siii? Ayúdenme con la ortografía, soy pésima en eso…y también se que,… ¡confundo los tiempos! TT. Pero sé que algún día lo narrare mejor…

Bueno, bueno gracias por leer

:)

¡Que estén muy bien!

Bye bye


End file.
